Hard Knock Life
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: The Brotherhood sings the classic song from the play 'Annie'.. RR!


This is shameful...  
  
Elfin: Oh come on! It's not that bad!  
  
Cant I leave you alone for just one second without your running off and watching that–that movie!  
  
What? Annie? But it seems to fit so well!  
  
Ugh, fine I'll type it, but I wont like it!  
  
Elfin: Yay! Oh and just for a note, most of the story is like this...  
  
MaMa MoOoSh: I am an example! Ahahahaha!  
  
Elfin: Hehe, enjoy!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey Pietro!" Lance called, flicking through channels "Is there anymore cereal left from dinner?"  
  
"Nada." Pietro said, shaking the now upside down box "All gone."  
  
Lance just sighed and leaned further into the couch. This was ridiculous!  
  
"What about the bread?" he asked, getting angry.  
  
"Fred finished that four nights ago! Where have you been?"  
  
"Shit." he grumbled, standing up.  
  
"At least things cant get worse!" Pietro responded, zooming in front of Lance.  
  
Abruptly all the electricity went off leaving Lance with a huge frown.  
  
He then threw the remote at Pietro and growled.  
  
"What a dump!" he shouted, glowing in anger "We have no food, we have no electricity, we have no heater–"  
  
"We have no nothing!" Pietro cried, falling onto the couch "Oh woe is me! Woe is me and this- this grungy life!"  
  
"At least we have water yo!" Todd chirped, plopping down next to Pietro.  
  
"Yea I guess your right." Lance said cooling down.  
  
Suddenly Fred came running down the stairs, wearing nothing but a towel and suds.  
  
"Does anyone know how to turn the water back on?" he asked scratching his head "It just turned off out of no where!"  
  
That's when Lance punched the wall with all his strength, forming a huge dent.  
  
"I'm tired of living the poor life while those X-Geeks live it up!"  
  
"Same here yo." Todd said, catching a fly in his mouth "It aint right!"  
  
Lance then jumped on top of the Lazy boy and sighed.  
  
"Uh oh." Fred whispered to Todd "I smell a sing along!"  
  
Almost immediately out of nowhere, music began to play just as a microphone fell from the ceiling.  
  
Everyone: It's the hard-knock life for us, It's the hard-knock life for us!  
  
Lance: 'Steada treated–  
  
Everyone: We get tricked!  
  
Lance: 'Steada kisses–  
  
Everyone: We get kicked! It's the hard knock life!  
  
Lance then jumps off the chair and snatches the microphone, quickly running upstairs.  
  
He then pushes open his bedroom door and runs in. Everyone soon trails behind.  
  
Lance: Cotton blankets–  
  
Pietro: 'Steada cashmere–Ow!   
  
Elfin just smiled and waved the baseball bat.  
  
Pietro: 'Steada Wool, alright alright!  
  
Elfin then grinned and disappeared as fast as she came.  
  
Fred: That was uhh... Weird.  
  
Lance: ::AHEM:: Now where did we leave off? Oh yea! Empty Bellies--  
  
Fred: 'Steada of full!   
  
Everyone: It's the hard-knock life!   
  
Pietro then grinned and pushed Lance to the floor, quickly grabbing the Mic.   
  
Pietro: Don't if feel like the wind is always howling? Don't it seem like there's never any light! Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?  
  
Lance: It's easier than puttin' up a fight!  
  
Lance suddenly pounced on Pietro in a desperate attempt for the Mic. Too bad for the both of them Fred stepped in, snatching their object of desire.  
  
Fred: No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy! No one cares if you grow or if you-- shrink!? Who wrote this?  
  
Todd: Just finish the line!  
  
Fred: Fine! No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy! From all the cryin' you would think this place would sink!   
  
Todd: Ohhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Pietro: Santa Claus we never see–  
  
Lance then speared Pietro, sending him flying.  
  
Lance: Santa Claus, what's that? Who's he?  
  
Pietro: No one cares for you one bit! When you're living in pure sh–Ow! Elfin! How the hell was I supposed to finish that line?  
  
Elfin: Huh? I don't know! I just hit you because I thought it would be funny!  
  
Pietro: Why I ought to--  
  
Screaming and banging sounds are heard followed by even more screaming and well.. Banging.  
  
"I guess the songs over yo!" Todd called, walking out of the room.  
  
"Nope." Fred stated, reading over the script "We have at least 3 lines more of chanting."  
  
Todd just groaned and walked back into the room rolling his eyes.  
  
"Can we at least talk like this now?" Lance asked hopefully.  
  
Fred: Nope! Back to talking like this for us!"  
  
Todd then sighed and hopped onto Lances bed.  
  
Todd: Let's just get this over with!  
  
Lance: It's the hard-knock life for us--  
  
Fred: Yea it is...  
  
Lance: It's the hard-knock life!  
  
Fred: Yes it is...  
  
Todd: It's the hard-knock life!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
::sounds of pots and pans in the background::  
  
Hehe, Elfin is a little bit uh busy right now–  
  
Pietro: I'm going to kill you!  
  
Elfin: Ahhh!  
  
Uhh yea so I hope you liked the fic! I don't mean to be pessimistic but I'm not entirely proud of it, I hate wrighting like..  
  
MaMa MoOoSh: This... It seems so unreal ya know?  
  
Anyway, review review review! Make me happy! 


End file.
